The Art of Love
by Eskymo pies
Summary: Cosima is a student at an arts conservatory, one night she had a concert with her band and she met the most beautiful blonde girl.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ART OF LOVE **

COPHINE FANFIC FROM: COSIMA'S POV

**Okay this is my first fic so all comments or recommendations are welcome I don't know how many chapters this will have but I hope many :) enjoy.**

_Some people believe in soul mates, others believe in love at first sight but I know that the possibilities of that to happen are minimum or worst I think it doesn't exist, it can't happen. Or at least that's what I thought before I met her that day, the love of my life._

It was a normal day at the institute, I had my first class at 10:00 am "Appreciation of classical music" how a topic no?. Many classical authors were very talented an example of it is Beethoven, he was a deaf but independent of that he was a genius. The only problem is, that i don't really like that gender. Actually I'm always bored in that class.

As always I woke up at 8:30, I took a shower and when I was getting ready I heard a knock on the door.

- Coming!. - I screamed from the other side of my dormitory. I opened the door and smiled at Scott and Bradley my to male best friends.

- Hey Cosima umm are we early?. - Bradley said watching that I wasn't ready yet.

- What? No sorry you know me, im kind of always late so kind of always sorry. - I smiled. -Just give me five minutes.

I know what you're thinking, how she can be late if her class is at 10:00?. Well the truth is that we wanted to have brunch together before going to class, Scott decided to change is major, he was with us studying music, but he discovered that his real vocation was sculpture. Now he had to go to the other side of the campus and his schedule was always full. Those are the disadvantages of changing your studies at half of the year.

We went to the coffee shop near to the bus station so Scott could take it at time. I ordered a expresso and a croissant, Bradley a sandwich and orange juice and Scott wanted some fruit and coffee.

- Bradley my offer of staying at my place is still on. - I said, he had some problems with his roommate and he wanted to move but he didn't have many options, I offered to him my dormitory because we're buddies also it would be fun.

- You know I think I'm going to accept it I had innof of Carl. Is it okay if I bring my things to your place today?. -Bradley had a desperate face but funny at the same time.

- Yeah sure.

- Hey guys? I'm still here you know, your only talking with each other. Scott replied.

-Yes sorry. - I said.

- Oh! Shit! I didn't remembered. Bradley screams catching the eyes of everyone in the coffee shop.

- What is it? Scott asked a little disappointed of Bradley's reaction.

- My sister is coming from France today she arrives at 3:00.

- You forgot that your sister is coming? Really - Scott and I started to laugh of my comment. - What's her name?. -I asked.

- Delphine.

- And what is she studying?

- She's studying painting but she's coming 'cause we wanted to spend some time together you know after all we're family and we have long time of not see each other.

-Hey look the time I should go see you guys. -Scott stood up quickly and ran to the bus we took our stuff and walked to the class before the teacher arrived.

- Brad remember you promised to be in my band's performance tonight.

- Yes I know what I promised Cos I'm only going to pick my sister up and then we see you there okay?

- I'm not telling you to go your sister is coming!.

- Yes but I think it would be a good opportunity to show her all we're doing here right? And I can introduce her to you.

- Good idea so see you there tonight.

The band's performance was at the "Black Box Theater", a popular bar near to the institute, the lights were ready and there was a lot of people most students waiting for the show to start.

Th owner of the bar introduced us and we went on stage I took my guitar and stood in front of the microphone, Jason the drummer, started counting to play the song. I liked to see the audience reaction, all of them singing and dancing with our music, it was simply awesome but then I saw something unexpected. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen, tall blonde with beautiful eyes and pale skin, she was smiling and and looking at me and I couldn't help but do eye contact with her, we never broke it until the concert finished and while I was walking down the scenario I felt something strange a wonderful sensation it was like a connection with the her that I cannot explain.

- Cosima! Over here. - I heard a voice screaming behind me.

- Hey Scott! Did you liked the concert?

- Yeah you were awesome hey Bradley asked me to bring you with him and his sister they couldn't come to back stage.

- Okay we shall go.

I walked with Scott to find Bradley waiting for us. What surprise I had because the blonde girl of beautiful eyes was Bradley's sister.

- I never listened to something so cool in my hole life Cos. Congrats. - Bradley said. - This is my sister... - He was interrupted by the girl's voice.

- Delphine. - She raised her hand to shake mine.

- Cosima. - I took hers and then shaked both.

- Enchanteé

- Enchanteé.

**Ok guys hope you liked it, I will update because I have so many ideas for this but please let me know what you think about this please. :)**


	2. Knowing the circumstances

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**This is the second chapter I hope you like it. All comments and recommendations are welcome.**

After I met Delphine all of us went for some drinks, Scott only drank beer he's not a guy who likes alcohol too much, Bradley took vodka and Delphine and I had wine.

- So Delphine tell us how is being studying in France? -Scott couldn't stop asking her questions and he couldn't take his eyes out of her.

- Come on Scott! You've been asking questions the hole night stop it.! - I said making a strange gesture.

- No no, its okay don't worry. -Delphine answered gently. - It's you know like... Being in every school but I don't know how to express this, France has so many things and its such a romantic place that you can get inspiration from everywhere. -She suspired when she finished.

- Okay fine humm ... - Bradley looked at our vessels and said. - I think we need more drinks, Scott come with me.

They went to the bar and we saw how they were waiting for someone to ask them what they wanted. Delphine who was in front of me came to sit aside me. She cleared her throat and laugh a little.

- I like your voice it is very beautiful, now I see why you're studying music.

For some reason I was really nervous since she came by my side and specially when she started to speak to me. Yes we talked when we met a few hours ago and ... when we were drinking but we weren't alone there were Scott and Bradley. The only thing I could manage to do was smile but I wanted to tell her something.

- Cosima? - I heard her say. - Are, are you ok?

- Yes, obvs totally fine. - The words finally came out from my mouth. - And thanks for the compliment. - I was stuttering!. - I ... I like your hair.

- Really? Haha thanks. - She smiled.

- Oh sorry! That was out of place.

- Actually, that was kind of cute. - We both giggled. Before I could say anything else, she passed her arm above my shoulder and surcharge it in the wall's corner.

_OMG!. - _I thought. -_ Hope Bradley and Scott will have a delay over there._

Delphine and I were talking about ourselves, asking each other questions of how we were doing at school or at other activities, stuff like that. For a moment we got silent just looking at each others eyes, like we did before but then Delphine was the one who broke the silence when she started singing.

- Show me, show me, show me, how you do that trick, the one that makes me scream she said ...

- Wow and you told me you liked my voice when you sound much better than me. - I replied

- Hey! Come on. - She started blushing. - Do you like to dance?.

- Wait you wanna dance?. - I asked her.

- Yeah it's my favorite song but I want you to dance with me so would you give me the honor?. - She stood up quickly from the table and extended her hand to me.

I took it and we went to the dance floor, both of us were singing and jumping and screaming with the music but, in a moment, a really embarrassing moment I did a bad step and I was going to fail. It didn't happen, Delphine caught me with one hand in my waist and another in the back of my neck. We did it again, the eye contact. I don't even know why I didn't realize how beautiful her eyes were, brown but the colors were clarifying slowly to green and golden and they had sparks.

There was again, the connection everything seemed to be disappearing around us, I felt how our faces were more close and close every second.

_What's happening to me? _I told myself _I just met her a few hours ago._

I took a step behind causing Delphine to give up my waist and neck but instead she reached for my hand.

- You, you must be careful. - She smiled.

- Yeah sorry, I loose my equilibrium. Better we return to our table.

- Uhmm yes, yes, after you. - The look on her face was like if she were confused about something, maybe as I was.

We walked to our table and the guys and drinks were there.

- Were you having fun?. - Bradley asked.

- Yes, completely. - I couldn't stop smiling just of remembering the great time I had with Delphine.

- Hey it's getting really late so I think we shall go - Scott said standing up and taking his things.

Before my band's performance and before Bradley took Delphine from the airport, he asked me for my keys to bring his things to my place, he told me he was staying for a few days, because he already found a new dormitory. Honestly it was okay if he decided to stay more. Delphine however hadn't had a place to live for the period of time she would be at school. I offered her mine the only problem is, that there are only two bedrooms and by the time Bradley would live with me she had to choose with who she was sharing.

- You can stay with me of you want. - I said

- Yes thank you.

- And what's the problem of staying with me?. - Bradley replied with a smirk on his face.

- If you can't remember we're brothers and when we were sharing a room you were a complete mess.

- Touché, good night ladies.

Delphine and I entered to the room closing the door behind.

- Thanks for let me stay with you.

- Oh! Don't worry. - I smiled at her, and she did it back.

- Where can I change my clo... - I interrupted her and said:

- In the bathroom is over there.

She did her way to it and let the door half closed. A few minutes later I started pulling my clothes off when I noticed that she changed for her pajamas very quickly. You wanna now how?. Well I turned to my back to see if I could take my bra off when I saw her standing in the corner of the bathroom. Yes she caught me in bra.

- Cosima sorry!. - She covered her eyes when she knew I was watching her with a surprised face. I rapidly took a shirt and covered myself.

I laughed but told her: - Haha don't worry you can see if you want. I'm dressed now. - What distracted I was that I took her shirt. I was dressing her shirt!.

- I humm I forgot my shirt in the bed I was coming for it. - She said pointing to me.

- Oh. Sorry haha just give me a second to find mine.

- Actually you look, very well in it. I have more I can take one of them. - she said.

I don't know why I was so exited of having her shirt but I tried to hid it.

- Really?.

- Yes Cos ... ima.

- You can call me Cos if you want.

We went to bed, each one on her side. I couldn't think on anything that wasn't Delphine, the dance we had together,that fact that I was going to fail over her, that she saw me in bra and that I was wearing her shirt, I could smell her scent on it.

- Cosima?. - I heard a voice behind me.

- Yes?

- I have a confession to make.

- What is it?. - I answered

- I think you're very beautiful.

We both laughed so hard that my stomach hurt.

- What's so funny?. - She said. - It is true and I could see you're very well worked.

- Oh my god how did you notice that I'm worked? You were looking for your shirt.

- There is my confession. As you saw I was standing in the corner of the bathroom.

- Ahah. - I was remembering while speaking.

- Well you didn't know that I were there around 5 minutes before you turned back so I could saw everything.

- What?. So you were staring at me for a while huh? Haha cute.

- I could not avoid to saw you! You were there and my shirt was behind you in the bed.

- I don't mind really. - We both laughed again. - And I think you're very beautiful too.

I think we talked and giggled until 4:00 am I didn't wanted it to end but I was starting falling asleep.

- Good night Cos. - Delphine said, rolling to my side and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

- Good night Del. - I replied, blushing a little.

It was Saturday morning at 10:00 am. I thought Delphine could still be sleeping as she was, but when I tried to get up and made my way to refresh myself, I felt an arm around my waist, hugging me and pressing me against her warm body. Making impossible to me standing up. It was Delphine's arm.

With one hand I reached for hers and tried to put it on her hips but instead she intertwined our fingers. I smiled.

But I had to think clearly. _What the hell am I doing?_ I thought. _Just think about it Cosima, you have something with her that you cannot explain since the first time you saw her in the concert and then you met her, you danced with her , you became friends, but this is incorrect, its your best friend's sister._


	3. Following head or heart

**THE ART OF LOVE**

Chapter 3: Following head or heart.

**Hi! I Just wanna thank you for the support on this story really thank you! Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy all comments and suggestions are welcome :)**

_Okay just take out your hand of hers. _I tried but I couldn't, I was too mind blocked to do that. So I tried with my last alternative.

- Humm ... Delphine. - I said with sweet voice but when I saw no reaction from her I spoke loudly. - Delphine!.

- What What I'm up I'm up!. - She was still being sleepy and trying to stand up on her elbows. Obviously she didn't noticed she was hugging me, she had her arm around my waist very tightly, well I think she didn't realized that.

- Humm your arm is ... and I can't stand up. - She looked at my waist seeing her arm around it.

- Oh yeah sorry just let me take it out of you. - She took off her arm and we both giggled, nervously of course, I looked at her but my biological necessities told me to went to the bathroom in that moment.

I made my way to the sink and washed my face with some water, I look the mirror to see myself smiling because the door was too open to let me see Delphine, who was making the bed. She looked at me and winked. But then she disappeared on to the other room.

I went to were Delphine was and I could hear she was taking some dishes from the cupboard.

- What are you doing? I said.

- I wanted to make some breakfast to you, if you want of course. - she replied while cutting some fruit.

- That's very kind but let me help you.

- Oh no no!. - She said moving her hands. - It's okay Cos if I'm going to live here I want to help.

- Fine. But I have to tell you that I'm very selective with my food. - I chuckled.

- You mean cheeky. -She smiled.

After some minutes she gave me a plate with half full of fruit and the other had crepes, then two vessels, one with orange juice and the last with milk.

- Seems delicious. Thanks.

- You're welcome.

- But you're not having anything?

- I ate already.

She said but she opened her eyes a lot and she was starting being nervous.

- But you were asleep when I woke ...

- I ... I have to take a shower. - She interrupted me, and ran to the bathroom.

That made me think: _When I woke up she was hugging me and I thought she was sleeping. But she said she ate already so that means ... _

I couldn't believe what I discovered, Delphine was there pressing me against her warm body faking being tired or sleeping just to be close to me!.

- OMG! I whispered to the now empty room.

I finished my classes of today and went to one of the tables that are around the campus and started writing a song. I didn't know exactly for what or for who I was writing it but it felt really good.

- Cosima!. - Delphine yelled.

- Hey! Delphine how's it going?. -She walked to where I was and took a sit with me.

- Fine it was a good day.

- Great. Emm wait a minute just let me finish this paragraph.

- Yes don't worry. - I could see from my back how she was recharging in the table, and watching me writing.

- I can feel you staring. - I turned to see her and smiled. She was biting her lip and had a look on her face of hunger.

- You ... well, I was wondering if you would like to ... - Delphine was interrupted by another voice.

- Cos! Hi! - A girl said, brown and faded hair, blue eyes and of medium height.

- Anne you're back! - I answered. Delphine was shocked when she saw Anne, I didn't know why, but I decided to introduce her. - This is Delphine.

- Oh my god! Delphine Cormier what are you doing here?. Anne said.

- Anne Tyler, long time not to see you. - Delphine replied.

They both watched each other carefully and any of them said a thing, It was an awkward moment so I broke the silence.

- So, you returned from NYC

- Yes. I ... I didn't knew you know Cormier.

- Cormier? That's how you call her?. - I said.

- Oui. - Delphine shut me up. - We prefer to call each other by our last names or not Tyler?

- Yeah, she's right.

Believe me I didn't need to know they both were nemesis, just of watching how they looked to the other, the way they spoke it was like if they were going to kill each other, they were a time bomb.

- And how was the trip? Did you have a great time?. - I spoke again.

- Yes, it was very nice. - Anne said but never broking the eye contact with Delphine. - However Cos. - She turned to face me. - I would like you to go out with me tonight or any day you want.

- It's a lovely proposal but I can't today. - I answered. - Anyway I'll call you later ok?.

- Yes of course, well I have to go I have class, see you later Cosima. - Before I could react she planted kiss on my lips amd turned to Delphine. - Good afternoon Cormier.

- Bye Tyler. - Delphine replied with a mad tune.

Anne is a girl who I was dating a few months ago, well, that's not the correct termine for what we had.

I walked with Delphine to our place and something was strange with her so I decided to found out what was happening.

- Why are you so quiet?. - I asked.

- It's nothing Cosima don't worry.

- Tell me come on!

- Okay!, since I have memory Anne and I, you know hate each other.

- That not a surprise. - I replied.

- It was too obvious?.

- Yeah, you both were about to kill.

- Okay, the truth is, that I hate her for one reason, she's always stealing what is mine. Or at least what she knows I appreciate or love more.

- Give me an example. - I said.

- Let me think. Ohh! There was that time when I had a boyfriend and she stole him.

- Man! I never imagined those things of her.

- Or when she made my friends angry with me because she told them I said I thought they were assholes and that I only liked them because I didn't have any friends.

- OMG! - I started laughing.

- That's not funny Cosima, the point is, that when we were 15 her parents had to move to Japan for their new jobs, but what's my surprise when I came from France to spend time with my brother that she's here!.

- That's bad luck man. - I stopped and took her hands in mines. - But dude! You need to relax.

- And what is on your mind?

- How about ...

We had a plan: Going to somewhere and have a great time, but then, we saw many people in a party and many glasses and bottles of wine.

- Hey Delphine?

- Oui?

- Do you like wine right?

- Yes, why?

- Come with me.

I took her hand and we both ran to were a table was. Full of many kinds of wine even ones I didn't know existed.

- Come on let's get out of here. - I whispered while taking two bottles and two glasses.

- Hey you! Stop!. - A waiter screamed running towards us.

- Run Cosima run!.

We ran as fast as we could to the shore of a lake behind the hut where the party was.

- Do we loose him?. - Delphine said.

- Yeah yeah I think so.

I took the glasses and put them in the ground like I did with the bottle of wine. I took a sit and started filling them with the drink. Delphine took a sit as me and we laughed about the expression of the waiter.

- Cheers!. - I said.

- Cheers. - Delphine replied.

The music of the party started being slowly time by time. I stood up and asked Delphine to dance with me.

- Cosima I suck dancing with slow music.

- Me too so don't worry. - I smiled.

She put her arms around my waist and I put mine on her neck, we started dancing step by step, I felt ... so relaxed and for her face, Delphine too, I rested my head an her shoulder and closed my eyes. But after a moment I was really convinced.

_I will do it._ I thought. _I will kiss her._

I raised my head and Delphine opened her eyes, we closed them again, brushing our lips.

- Cosima. - She whispered.

- Yeah?.

- Run.

- What?.

- Hey! You have to pay for those bottles!. - The waiter screamed.

- Bullshit!. - I screamed back. - Everything seems like we're going for another jog. - I said.

The next day I was walking to class with Delphine she asked me to bring me to my class room, how I could say no?.

- Cosima!. - Anne called running and hitting Delphine on her shoulder.

Before Anne could gave me another kiss like the other day Delphine did something I never expected coming from her.

She stopped Anne and said:

- Okay, suffisant. I got tired of you.

- Why Cormier? What will you do to stop me?.

- You asked for it. - Delphine replied, closing her fist and beating Anne on the eye making her fall down.

**So what do u think? I hope you liked it and,as I told you before I wanna know your opinion :).**


	4. Admitting our feelings

**THE ART OF LOVE**

Chapter 4: Admitting our feelings.

**Thanks for the comments all of them and the recommendations are welcome here is chapter 4 enjoy.**

- You made a huge mistake Cormier. - Anne said standing up.

I saw how Delphine was being hit by Anne's hand and a few seconds after, all was blows, kicks and fits.

- Delphine, Anne STOP NOW!. - I screamed, trying to separate one from the other. Many students were watching them.

- Hey hey! What's going on here!. - I heard Bradley coming.

They never stopped fighting until Bradley took Delphine by her arms and pulled her away.

- Delphine calm down!. - Bradley said.

- You want me to calm down? Really?. - Delphine replied.

- Hey Delphine look at me. - I spoke. - Look at me, your nose is bleeding.

- Merde. - She said.

- This does not end do easy Cormier!. - Anne screamed while one of the guys around there was trying to help her standing up.

- Don't listen to her. - Bradley said. - We have to fix your nose or at least clean it.

- Come. Sit. - I replied. - And you Bradley go and get some oxygenated water and cotton.

- Got it. - He said.

- What were you thinking?. - I asked.

- I don't know Cosima I ... I don't know.

- Well, press your nose while Bradley's back.

After a few minutes Bradley came with the water and cotton and helped me clean Delphine's face. She did have the nose hurt, yes, but also her lip was broken.

- Cosima. - A guy said. - Principal Leekie wants to see you with Bradley and Delphine at his office.

- Merde. - Delphine whispered.

We arrived at Leekie's office, the walls full of titles of best actor or best performance from many academies.

- Miss Niehaus. Miss Cormier. Mr Cormier sit please.

We sat and wondered what the Leekie had to say.

- Miss Tyler told me about ... the "problem" never wanting to call it a fight, you had with her Delphine.

- Oui but Bradley and Cosima had nothing to do.

- I know it Miss Cormier but they were witnesses of what happened and I want the truth.

- You talk about it like if it was a crime. - I said.

- It is not Miss Niehaus but Anne was so ... how can I say it ... kicked. - He laughed a little.

We did it too but then his gaze turned to serious.

- I'm glad she is. - Delphine said catching the principal's attention.

- Well. Lets start from you Delphine, what do you have to say?. - He stared at us. - What were your reasons to kick Anne's ass.

We couldn't contain the laugh again. All of us giggled. The perks of Leekie being a teacher before becoming the principal, were that he knew Bradley and I from years ago and he was very nice with us.

- Listen guys you know you're of my favorite students and for that there will be no matter or punishment for you Delphine.

- Oh ... thanks. - We said, curiously at the same.

- But ... there's still one thing I need you to tell me before you can go and it's telling me the truth. The reasons you Delphine, had to hit Anne.

She took a deep breath and told him:

- Sir. Believe me all I want to do now is to tell the truth, to every one, but I can't. I screw things up and I'm sorry I'm really really sorry.

- I see. - He said. - But are you sure there's nothing you can do to tell me?.

She closed her eyes and inhaled. - I ... I can tell you but ... I will be a little embarrassed if Bradley or Cosima hear this.

- Okay. Well guys could you wait for Delphine outside please?.

- Yes of course. - Bradley said.

We walked towards the door and closed it behind us. After what seemed an eternity Delphine went out of Leekie's office.

- Don't forget what I told you Delphine!. He screamed from his desk. - Just do it, don't think.

It was weird. We had no idea of what they were talking about. The way to home was very quiet no one was saying a thing, after all we loose the hole afternoon speaking with the principal.

The first thing I did was went to bed and throw myself on it.

- Can we talk?. - Delphine said closing the door. - I have something important to tell you.

- Yeah. - I sat up and smiled.

Delphine looked at me, walked to the top of the bed and kneeled while putting her arms aside my hips. Our faces were so close again as they were at the lake. That's when I felt it, her lips pressed against mine, kissing me softly.

I closed my eyes and had no idea what to do but seconds later I returned the kiss. I put my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck as she hold me closer with a straight I didn't thought she posed.

She stood up with me in her arms, going to the center of the bed, she was in top of me, every minute the kisses turned deeper. My tongue demanding to enter to her mouth as hers to mine exploring every inch of them. She touched my legs sending lots of shivers trough my body and all I could do was taking her hair and get her closer to me. I couldn't help but moaned. I rolled to one side making my way to be on top of her now.

I tried to sit and she followed me, never taking her hands away from my hips.

- God!. - I whispered between kisses.

I saw how she smiled but returned rapidly to her task. She kissed me again. But softly this time.

- I acted like I did because I was angry at myself. Angry because I didn't told you how I felt before. - She kissed me again. - But also angry because I can't imagine you with another person who's not me.


	5. Shall he know?

**THE ART OF LOVE**

Chapter 5: Shall he know?

**I think the other chapter was a little short haha but here's chapter 5 enjoy. :) Comments and suggestions welcome.**

_Lips, yeah they definitely are. - _I told myself.

I felt Delphine kissing all my face, we slept cuddled with each other.

- Bonjour mon amour. - She said.

- Hey blondie. - I answered still sleepy but smiling.

Delphine giggled and started caressing my back.

I closed my eyes for a second, hiding my face on her neck and remembering all what happened last night.

_- I can't imagine you with another person who's not me._

_I didn't believe what she was saying ... I mean I knew that she may felt something for me but this was unexpected. _

_- Really?. - I said calmly, while putting our foreheads together._

_- Cosima I ... I fall for you, since the first time I saw you, I knew you were my ... _

_- Soulmate. - I cut her off. She nodded. - 'Cause I felt that too, we "clicked". - I said doing quotation marks and taking her hand to play with it._

_She just smiled. Jesus! She has a perfect smile._

_- So you like me? As I like you?. - She asked waiting for an answer._

_I rolled my eyes. - Hella. _

_- What's that?._

_- It means so much._

_- Good, because next time I see you with Anne I think I will not react well._

_- Actually you didn't. - Delphine chuckled and gave me a final kiss. _

_We made out before yes, but nothing happened that night, after all, we met a few days ago and it was too fast for things like that. _

- What are you thinking about?. - Delphine said.

- Last night. - I raised my face and gave her a kiss on her lips. - Wanna have brunch with me?.

- If you insist. - She replied.

When we were at the cafeteria we sat and started talking again, she was telling me about France, how when she was little her parents decided to get divorced, that's why Bradley and her didn't spend much time together.

- Okay lemme understand, your parents decided to get separate so your father took with him Bradley.

- Mhmh and my mother decided to took me with her. Bradley didn't tell you?.

- Yeah obvs but he didn't told me that you and him went to different places.

- It's not like our favorite topic but I wanted you to know.

- That's very cool. - I said as reaching for her hand which was in the top of the table. - And now I understand everything.

- What everything?.

- You know, the fact that he sounds more British than you.

Delphine nodded. - Yeah, father is British and mother is French, also he was very young when we moved so he adopted better our father's accent.

- Hey now that we're talking of Bradley. - I was afraid of asking this but I had to. - Do you want him to know about this, us?.

She moved her eyebrows and leaned back into the chair. Finally, she leaned forward and said:

- Cosima ... I don't care what people think even my brother's opinion, all I know is that I want you with me. And if he wants to accept it, yes it will be really good but, if he doesn't he can go and fuck himself.

- Mmm ... Delphine Cormier I didn't thought I would listen to you speak like that.

- Well what can I say ma chérie.

I smiled and approached to give her a quick kiss.

- But I think it will be a good idea to have the kisses and make out sessions at the minimum when he's with us. - I said. - I don't want him to get upset I mean he's my best friend but I have the impression of him being very protective with you.

- He is and I hate it because I'm his older sister.

She looked at her watch and said we must go to class. I arrived and took a sit.

- Cosima!. - I rolled over and saw Bradley.

- Hi! You weren't at home in the morning.

- Yes I started moving my things again. To my new place. I wanted to thank you.

- Hey don't worry about it.

- And I will leave my room today so if Delphine wants to sleep there today it's ok.

- Oh uhmm ... yes. - I think I blushed a little when he spoke about his room and Delphine taking it but I tried to avoid talking about it for the rest of the day.

_I hope he doesn't mind I'm dating his sister. _I thought.

When the class finished Delphine was waiting for me outside.

- Ma chér ... Cosima. - She said when she saw Bradley coming behind me.

- Hey Del. - Bradley salute.

- We didn't saw you in the morning, where were you?. - She smiled.

- I was telling Cosima I will move today finally! And if you want to use my room it's up to you.

Delphine and I looked at each other and smiled back at him.

- Yes sure. - She said. - We'll see.

She blinked at me. _Obviously we will not sleep in different rooms._ Her eyes spoke by themselves.


	6. Begging for her kisses

**THE ART OF LOVE**

**Chapter 6: **Begging for her kisses.

**Here is chapter 6 enjoy :) comments and recommendations are welcome.**

It was a month since I met Delphine and a while since we're girlfriends but I had to surprise her I wanted to but I didn't knew how.

- Cosima! Hey over here!.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to react again.

- What? Sorry Scott I think I got lost on my thoughts.

- I see ... What were you thinking by the way?

- Why you care about it?

- Because I've been talking to you for an hour and you were not paying attention!.

- Okay! Sorry! I'm going to ask you something okay?

- Okay.

- Of you had a girlfriend, thing I don't think it's possible.

- Hey!.

I laughed of his reaction. - It was a joke Scottie! But well as I was telling you ... If you had a girlfriend how would you surprise her?.

- I don't know maybe ... a romantic dinner. - His face was like if he was imagining that. He had sparks on his eyes. - Or I could gave her a sculpture of myself.

- That's creepy Scott, but the dinner sounds good. - I said.

- Why did you asked?.

- Uhmm ... just asking. - Turning my head to the right I saw Delphine waving her hand.

- Cosima!. - She screamed from a considerable distance.

She came to where we were.

- Bonjour. - She said.

- Hi. - I replied, looking at her just wanting to kiss her.

- Hi Delphine. - He replied chuckling.

- Ohh! Hi Scott. - She saluted him.

- We have to go Delph I have something for you. - I smiled, stood up and took her hand.

- Are you going?. Now?. - Scott asked.

- Yeah why?. - I rised my eyebrows.

- Well I wanted to ask Delphine if she would like to go out tonight.

I could see Delphine's surprised face. That wasn't the kind of surprise I wanted for her also she froze while he was expecting an answer.

- She can't. - I finally talked.

- But I was asking her, how do you know Cos?.

- I said she can't, we have plans for later a ... a girls night!. - That was the first thing I managed to say.

- We do?. - She reacted at the end, I hit her arm with mine. - Oh oui we do! Sorry Scott.

- Don't worry maybe another time?.

- We'll see bye Scott. - She cut him off.

Walking home I was very quiet I didn't wanted to talk but Delphine insisted on it.

- Cosima are you okay?. - She said. - I'm the only one talking.

- I don't have nothing.

- I know you, you're mad right?.

- Should I?. - I said.

She stopped walking and grabbed me by my waist.

- What are you doing?. - I spoke.

- You see? You're mad. And if I'm not mistaken it's for Scott,

I looked at her eyes. - I just got jealous Delphine! Scott is my fried yeah! But I hate when he tries to catch your attention.

- Mon amour you're so cute!. - She kissed my forehead.

- Delphine this is serious. - I wrapped my arms around her neck.

- I know, but you know you're my only. I only have eyes for you ma chérie.

- Yes but I can't help it.

- Maybe you can avoid it by telling Scott we're girlfriends.

- Maybe later. But right now I have to do something I wanted all day. - I smirked.

- Oui?. What?.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed her, I love the difference of height between us it's kinda special, cute.

I broke the kiss, by moving my head back. Delphine just followed me and pulled my hips closer.

- I hate when you tease me like that. - She said.

- Really? Because it seems you like it.

Delphine smirked and captured my lips once again, passionately and soft, in a short period of time but enough to leave me wanting more. I closed my eyes already breathless.

- Who's begging now?. She whispered.

- Hey! I made distance between us. - That's my strategy not yours!. - I smiled.

- Brat. - She came to me and gave me a quick kiss. - And by the way you promised a girl's night.

- When?.

- You said it when we were talking with Scott, now you have to make it happen.

- Delph I'm a little tired you know? and ...

- Cosima!.

- Okay fine fine! What you wanna do?.

- I want to go to the lake with you.

- You're becoming a huge fan of that place.

- There's where I had my best times with you.

- We only danced actually there was only one romantic time.

- You're ruining the moment ma chérie.

I smiled and hugged her planting a kiss on her neck. - Let's go.

Being in the lake we found a tree and sat under it. Delphine did it first and I sat between her legs. We took each others hand and started playing with it. Right there, with Delphine having me in her arms I realized how in love I was.

_I love you Delphine, I love you so much._ I was thinking. _But I don't know if you feel the same, may be it's to early for this feelings. _

- Cosima?.

- Yeah?. - I rested my head on her shoulder so I could see her.

- May I kidnap you?.

- What?. You're asking me if I give you permission to kidnap me?. That's very polite babe.

- I mean, let get out of here. Let's forget about school or people for a while. I want this to be us only, to go to another place with you.

- Well I would like to be kidnaped by you.

The silence invaded us but just for a few minutes.

- Okay. - She said. - I will have to fix some details but tomorrow we're going.

- Tomorrow?.

- Oui tomorrow. I said I will kidnap you right?.

- That's oddly romantic.

She giggled and asked me to stand up.

When we were sleeping I felt her going out of the bed and starting dressing then she took her keys and wrote in a paper. I checked my cellphone and it was 12:50 almost 1 a.m. She left very early.

-What's going on?. - I stood up and saw a note on the night stand.

_"Mon amour:_

_I told you I had some details to fix for tomorrow, please be ready at 5:00 a.m and try to sleep. All I can tell you is that it will be a long trip. Pack whatever you need._

_Delphine.__"_

I ran and wondered if I could see her through the window. She may thought the same because she was standing there.

- Be ready Cos!. - She screamed.

- I promise!. - I did it back.

Some lights from other dormitories were starting to turn on so I came back to bed and Delphine ran.

At 5:00 a.m. I heard Delphine arriving, she opened the door and smiled.

- You're late aren't you?. - She said.

- How do you know?.

- You're all the time saying: Kind of always late so kind of always sorry. That's why I asked you to be ready at this time.

- You're so ready. - I replied closing the distance between us.

- Cos ... im ... a. - Clearing her throat she stepped back. - Cosima get ready we have to go.

- Why?. I was getting you nervous?. - I walked to her again, wrapping my arms around her.

- Not at all but you're distracting me.

- I will be ready if you kiss me. - I teased.

She gave me a quick kiss on the nose.

- You know that's not what I meant.

- Get ready Cosima!.

- Fine!.

When I was ready we went down stairs of the building and a jeep was parked there.

- And this car?.

- It's Becca's. A friend of mine.

- Ohh right.

- Just make your way to the car Cosima it's late.

- Your wish is my command. Where are we going?.

- You ask too many questions. But I'll give you a clue. It's a forest.

**What do you think?. Please leave a review ;) and sorry for the short chapters I had some problems updating.**


End file.
